


The Little Merman

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'Ill be bottom just once', 'Levi im sorry you cant be top i have no butthole', 'Yeah about that i have no dick either', Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Does anyone hear my struggles, Every one else is a pirate, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Mermaid Carla, Mermaid Mikasa, Merman Armin, Merman Grisha, Multi, Set in like 15th century at sea, aye me hearties and all that jazz, but then again how does one write mermaid smut, cos thats totally a thing, idek, merman eren, pirate levi, possibly smut, the titans are evil mermaid hunter cannibal humans things in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Title, I know. Eren is a mermaid. Mermanity is now a word. (Like humanity??? get it??)</p><p>Eren Jaeger has a happy enough life. He spends his time collecting shells, avoiding pirates and dreaming about the surface world. But when mermanities oldest foe, 'The Titans' shatter his peaceful reality, he finds himself seeking solace in the one thing (Or Person) he's been told to avoid his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine Carla and Eren going to the spa together? Having boy talks and matching pedicures? And every time a cute boy walks past Carla freaks out like 'Omg his cheekbones, Eren! Eren, go quick, this is your one chance to get laid!!' And Eren dying of embarrassment.

"This is so stupid."

 

Carla frowned at the green-eyed mereboy, flicking her amber tail lightly at him. "Eren! Most mereboys would die for this necklace!" she leaned forward, studying the bejewelled rope hanging from his neck. "Ohh, so pretty! You're so lucky, Eren! I never got anything like this when I was your age!"

 

Eren rolled his eyes, but he was used to his mothers rambles by now. She meant well, really, but ever since he told her he was gay, she had been bringing home things like jewellery, makeup, and, on one memorable occasion, 'Saucy Strawberry' lube.

 

Yeah. Somehow, the words 'Mum, I think I might be gay,' translated into, 'Mum, help me become the next Rupaul.'

 

At least she was trying. Which was more than all his father had ever done.

 

"Oh!" Carla gasped, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I just remembered! Yesterday, I was passing a shop, and they had these adorable earrings that matched your tail perfectly! And guess what?" she leaned closer, voice dropping to a hush, as if she was about to share the secrets of the universe. "They...were...only...24...shells!"

 

"Great," Eren replied, hoping he sounded enthusiastic.

 

Carla picked up on it though. "Oh, Eren" she sighed. "You're getting bored, aren't you? Just tell me if you don't like shopping. Nobodies perfect, sweetie."

 

He smiled gratefully. "Thank- wait, what? Did you just sass me?"

 

Carla grinned, before her hazel eyes grew serious. " Look at you, all dressed up. You've gotten so big, Eren. So big. I remember when you were just a tiny little thing-"

 

He cut her off quickly. "Hey, Mum, don't worry. I'll always be right here for you. You can't get rid of me just yet,"

 

His words were teasing, but they both knew of the promise behind it.

 

Carla smiled at her son. "Aww, Eren, thanks sweetie. Anyway, You have to hurry! You're going to be late to meet with Armin and Miksasa! Eren- _Eren, no, keep the necklace on! Eren!"_

The mereboy ignored her, jetting out into the clear blue water. He stuffed the necklace in his pouch, without pausing. He couldn't stop. He needed to hurry, because he wanted as much time as possible. As much time as possible to explore the outside world. The forbidden world. 

 

 

Many years ago, merepeople were free to roam the ocean, come and go as they pleased. Humans welcomed them, worshipped, even, showering them with gifts of gold and jewels. Until it all changed.

 

Whenever his grandfather told Eren this story, he would ask why. Why did the merepeople turn from gods to prey, at the flip of the switch? What changed between humanity and mermanity?

His grandfather would always respond the same way, blue eyes twinkling, as if he was telling a joke, not the tale of mermanities near-extinction.

"Why does the wind change direction?" he would answer. "I don't know. We don't know. Humans chose not to let us in on that particular joke. I bet, one day, a chap looked at a mermans nice, plump tail, and thought to himself, 'Hey, that looks kinda tasty!'

Almost overnight, the merepeople population was halved. Those who weren't eaten were stolen, sold, became pets, doomed to spend the rest of their lives as nothing more then decoration. Merepeople retreated to the deep sea for safety, protected only by humanities need for oxygen. Away from 'The Titans'- the name of the group in charge of killing the merepeople off. Life in the darkness of the ocean became normal for most. The two golden rules- rules drilled into every merchild's head- became routine.

 

Never go to the surface.

 

Never make contact with humans.

 

Although mermanity had been safe for over 50 years, The Titans were still hungry for blood. Small groups who travelled to the shallow waters almost never made it back. Even if The Titans didn't capture you, with a reward of 50 gold bars for every merman's head, nowhere was safe. People were everywhere, and they would all do anything for money.

 

Everyone abided the rules. Everyone but Eren.

 

Said boy had arrived at his destination- a small, secluded area, just below the surface, with warm, peaceful, turquoise water that matched his eyes. The sun filtered through the gentle waves, glinting off his golden tail, illuminating olive skin. He was here- Merpeople's true home.

For months, Eren had been visiting this place. For months, he had been gathering the courage to break the surface of the water.

And today, he was ready.

He stretched his arms up gracefully, the thickness of the water slowing his movements. He felt the wet smoothness of the surface, felt the shocking cold of the air- the air, he realised, he was touching air-, before, in a sudden thrust, he zoomed out of the water, feeling the crisp breeze in every molecule of his body.

 

 _he was free, he was free, he was free._  

 

Why had humans deprived merepeople of this bliss? Why weren't merepeople fighting back, for this, for this freedom?

 

he turned his eyes up to the sky, a brilliant blue, with cotton candy wisps of cloud strewn across, and smiled.

 

But, oh how easy it was to break that bliss.

 

It came so fast he could barely comprehend it- nets and harpoons and ships and the metallic scent of blood.

 

_The titans! The titans are here! How did they find us? What is that great rope thing theyre lowering into the water? Is that a- a net? Oh, god, harpoons, the screams, the screams, the screams- Mum!_

 

The face of his mother jolted into his mind- She was down there, she needed help, she couldn't die, no, not now, she was so young- is, is so young! He needs her, he needs her, he-

 

he barely noticed himself swimming back into the deepness of the ocean, faster than he had ever swam before. His mother had to be alright, had t-

 

Pain erupted within him.

 

he twisted his head back, to see his tail in a bloody mess. He had been...shot?

 

His head grew fuzzy, the corners of his vision filling with static.

 

He had to get to his...mum

 

He had to...

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Is it alive?"_

 

_"How should I know? I say we keep it, sell it to The Titans,"_

 

_"No way!! I could learn so much with him!"_

 

_"I bet he's tasty!"_

 

_"Sasha, shut it. Eyebrows, they have all the merepeople they need. Did you see that just now? Total massacre. I'd say the brat is the only one left. Go let him die on his own,"_

 

_"You're getting soft, Levi,"_

 

_"Are all mermaid tails golden?"_

 

_"Shut it, shut it- he's waking up!"_

 

Emerald eyes cracked open. He was met with the feel of damp wood under his tail, and thick metal chains around his arms. Normally, he'd be terrified, but his mother, his mother, his mo-

 

"Oi. Brat. Up here,"  

 

 

He glances up, finding himself nose-to-nose with a curved blade. There's a human holding it- a human!- and wow, humans are shorted then he thought they'd be. The person was male, thick, dark, combed hair and piercing grey eyes, matching the silver of his sword.

 

 _"_ "Give me three reasons why I shouldn't kill you on the spot,"

 

Eren frowns at that- Hello to you too, Midget, but sleep is tugging on his eyelids again, and all he can do is grope at his pouch, slurring-

 

"Please... help me find my mother,"

 

The cutlass falls to the floor with a clatter, and the last thing he sees before passing out is the pain and surprise etched onto the humans face.


End file.
